


Smoke Signals

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: The view from across the parking garage.





	Smoke Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Smoke Signals

TITLE: Smoke Signals  
AUTHOR: Lara Means  
E-MAIL:   
WEBSITE: <http://larameansxf.tripod.com>  
CLASSIFICATION: V  
RATING: PG  
ARCHIVE: NO to Gossamer, Spookys; I'll submit directly to both. YES to Ephemeral. Anywhere else, please ASK. I'll say yes; I just like to know where the kids are at the end of the day.  
FEEDBACK: Please?  
DATE POSTED: 01/07/02  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Heck, I don't even own my name. It all belongs to 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended.  
SPOILERS: Fire.  
SUMMARY: The view from across the parking garage.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the Harem's 155-word challenge.

* * *

SMOKE SIGNALS  
written by Lara Means

My God. Look at him.

The years have been kind. He's still incredibly attractive.

I wonder, is his hair as soft as it was then? And his lips?

How well I remember those lips... trailing kisses down my neck, up my thigh... his hands caressing me as those lips set me on fire...

He was always such an enigma to me then. Brilliant, of course. Passionate, certainly. But emotionally needy.

But oh so generous in bed. Always attending to my desires before his own. Not like Malcolm. Malcolm, who hardly waits for me to get off at all.

What would it be like to be with him again, to wrap my legs around his slim waist, to feel his mouth on my breast, his fingers digging into my flesh...

Giving him up was a mistake. Had I played it differently, I could've persuaded him to stay in England.

Perhaps now... Wait.

Who's the little redhead?

END

* * *


End file.
